/FGAM/ Superheroes
A fanfic by Madge, the storyline being every /fgam/ member is either a superhero or supervillian. Madge has not realesed much info on this fic. Mostly because she doesn't know much about the story line yet herself. Also goes by the name Shattered Souls. Plot The nearly non-exsistant plot revolves around the lifes of the superheroes (Madge, Jess, Dani, Firefly, and SGR) as they're dealing with the supervillians. (Burai, Blacksun, SolarEclipse, and Lovrina) The characters have the most ridiculous and over the top powers you can think of. ... Like I said, nearly non exsistant plot so far. >.> Characters Madge/Aris: Superhero. Has the power to control scarves not unlike one who had the power to control vines could. She can also shoot them from her hands. One major fault that happened when she got her powers was the force of it split her soul into pieces like it did for the others; but it also gave her a split personality whenever she transformed. This emotionless personality was hard to predict; it didn't know emotions, and wouldn't think twice about doing something horrible if it meant justice was served. This split personality was dubbed Aris by Dani, based after the name Ares, the Greek god of chaos and war. 'Burai/Mao-Key: '''The main supervillain. Mysteriously going by the name Mao-Key to cover up his identity as the normal student Burai, he has a horrible, frightening power; The power to break the fourth wall and canon. Often finding joy in annoying the author, Madge, by completely breaking the forth wall and speaking directly to her during the story. As far as the superheroes know, his superpower knows no limits or bounds. His reasoning's for becoming a villain is unknown... but most think it is because he went insane from knowing the secrets of his world since he can break the fourth wall. He could be editing this Article as we speak. 'Firefly: 'Superhero. She has the power to cosplay; and while that may not sound all too interesting in itself, it actually means she has the power to shapeshift. Or, more specifically, she has the power to shapeshift into any anime character she wants, and when she does so, she'll get all of their powers and traits. It can range from getting the powers of a superhero from an anime to suddenly being good at computers because they are. It has a horrible side effect though; If she stays in that form for too long, she'll start to take on that characters personality, and slowly start losing her own, and herself. '''Blacksun: '''Supervillain. Sunny, as he's often called, has a variety of powers having to do with the solar system. As his name implies, he specializes in powers of the sun. This can range from being able to stand heat as hot as the sun, to using fireballs that are as hot as the sun. Most of the time he teams up with SolarEclipse due to the fact that they are hubby & wifey and in twu luv their powers are similar. Both have to do with the solar system, and they tend to be stronger when together. Often seen as the dynamic duo of the supervillain team. 'Jess: 'Superhero. Iron Bot Giant Jess, as she is called when she's in her superhero form, is just what her superhero name implies; A giant iron bot. She has the power to fly with her rockets, shoot rockets, and shoot plasma beams. A robotic type of superhero, she is very similar to the ''Iron Giant. Most of the time, she is not in fact giant, but normal sized. Most ''of the time. At will, she can turn into a giant as tall as the ''Iron Giant, but she cannot turn back at will. She never knows when she'll turn back to normal, so she prefers not to use this potentially disastrous power. She is in a romantic relationship with Dani. 'SolarEclipse: '''Supervillain. Prefers to be called Solar. Like Sunny, she has the power over the solar system, or more specifically, eclipses. While like Firefly's power, this doesn't not sound all too interesting in itself, it is actually very useful. When the sun is eclipsed, Solar has the power over the shadows it causes, allowing her to manipulate and, more often than not, use them as her minions. This power, although very useful, is used sparingly due to the fact eclipsing the sun makes Sunny very weak, because the sun is the main source of his power. She also has the power over fireballs like Sunny, but these ones have a blackened tint and are not as powerful. Why can't mine be as powerful? ;_; Because your shadow power is more powerful than Sunny's fireballs. D: I need to keep the dynamic duo's powers balanced just to be fair. Okay then 'SGR: 'The catgirl of the superhero team. While the cat ears and tail do barely anything besides make her more attractive to fanboys, she has another power; She can transform her whole arm into a giant cleaver. She is especially dangerous in this form, and will not hesitate to cleaver your face off if you call her the obligatory catgirl fanservice. So don't do it if you value your life. She also gains speed and agility while in superhero form. '''Lovrina: '*Still coming up with ideas for superpowers for her. ._. She is a supervillain. She basically said she wanted mind control and skillz with a whip. Sounds to me like a domina*slapslapslap* '''Dani: '''As you can see the pattern so far has been superhero, supervillain, superhero, supervillain, and so on. Dani, is neither. Originally working for the supervillains, she came over to the superhero side as a double agent and spy. Quickly, though, a moral dilemma came about her. She soon felt closer and happier to the superhero group, and more than that, she fell in love with Jess. She no longer knows what side she really belongs on. She has the power of an extreme sadist; She has super strength. Along with that, she is extremely skilled in the ways of gun fighting and sword fighting. It has one horrible side effect; If she gets too into fighting, she won't know when to stop, even if it means accidentally hurting people she cares about. Triva * There exists not one, but two RPs on the concept on the forums. On on Old! and one on V2. sI am a terrible editor! from the desk of supervillain extordenaire Mao-Key/s Category:Fanfics/Fanart